Stay With Me
by Kitty-Hamster
Summary: InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.
1. Back to the Feudal Era

InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.

By the way: I wish I were clever enough to create these characters… but nope. I'm not, they aren't mine. Damn.

"Mmmm…. Yasha." Kagome whispered as she rolled over.

InuYasha's ears twitched as he froze in the window. Was she asleep? Or did she just know he was there?

"Ka… gome?" he asked in a whisper, "are you awake?" He jumped back as she started to movie again. He watched intently as she squirmed and fell still again, curled into a little ball. He glanced quickly at the small white dog clutched in her arms and wondered what it was. Leaning down to inhale her scent, he jumped back, as though burned, as her eyes flew open. "Ka… gome?" he asked, eyes flashing wildly, cheeks burning red, "why are you not back yet!"

Kagome glanced at the hanyou in red and sighed, then reality gripped her and she yelled, "Sit, boy!"

_WHUMP!_

"Hey stupid! What was that for!" InuYasha spat angrily.

"Get you, get out, get out!" A frantic Kagome squealed. InuYasha groaned and left the room. Kagome sighed as the door latched. She looked down at the little white dog in her hand. She had hoped he wouldn't find the little dog, that so reminded her of him. Slowly she got up and changed, straightened her bed and hid the little white dog in her pillowcase again. As she left her room, InuYasha grabbed her wrist. She jerked her arm away and spoke sharply, " I am going to eat breakfast, I'm not going back before then.'

InuYasha snorted, "Fine but as soon as you're done, we're going back."

"fine!" she snapped, heading down the stairs. InuYasha gaped at her back as she walked away form him. He sighed, thinking to himself, 'why does she do this? Why is she always mad at me? I didn't do anything, did I?' H paused at the foot of the stairs when he saw her. The rising sun glinted through the window casting a series of gold highlights through her hair. His breath caught in his throat, choking him. After swallowing nervously, he sat down to watch her eat.

---------

"Kagome! You're back!" the little kitsune squealed. "Sango, Miroku, she's back!" His excitement sent him flying to her ankle. She bent over and hugged the little kitsune tightly.

"Welcome back Kagome." Sango smiled warmly. The demonslayer assisted her friend by removing the small demon from her arms. "Shippou, let Kagome get her things to Kaede's first." She smiled brightly at the little one.

"Kagome, I trust your time at home went well." Miroku said as he walked up. His wandering hand left him three large lumps on his head.

"Pervert." The voices of Sango, InuYasha and Kagome chorused together.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked sadly.

"When will you learn?" Shippou asked, sighing.

---------

"Kagome, you need to talk to him. Please. You're making yourself miserable, and him too?" Sango whispered.

"Him too?" He barely acknowledges that I exist! The only thing he thinks of me as is a jewel shard detector!" Kagome fumed, "If I try to talk to him he either leaves or starts going on about those damn shards!"

"Kagome, how can't you see? That's because he doesn't know what to say. He only knows that arguing gets you near him. I think you don't give him enough credit." Sango looked sideways at the other girl. "I know how you feel, and am pretty sure how he feels… now I just need to know what you're going to do about it."

"I can't do anything. It's all in his hands." She sighed as she let herself slip further into the water of the hot spring.

Both girls jumped at the sound of footsteps. Screaming and thrashing the girls caught sight of the intruder, who promptly fell to the ground due to a blow from Sango's hiraikotsu.

"Sango, Kagome, please! I heard screaming and only came to make sure there was no danger!" The monk pleaded and ran backwards, away from the angry girls.

" And you…" Kagome said, turning to Sango, "Have some explaining to do about that."

**So how was that for a first fic? Please tell me what you think. Reviews will make me happy.**

**Adios!**

**Kitté**


	2. Kouga: Rejected?

_I've re-edited(I have no idea how to spell that word.) the first chapter a bit, to give it breaks, I just figured out how to get them to show up._

InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.

By the way: I wish I were clever enough to create these characters… but nope. I'm not, they aren't mine. Damn.

----------------

"Kagome, no. Please don't do this. I don't want you to leave."

"Honey, I have to go. Otherwise we don't have any food. I know you want sweets." Kagome bribed the little kitsune.

"Okay Kagome. I won't tell InuYasha." Shippo gasped as the hanyou stepped into the hut.

"Won't tell InuYasha what?" He asked angrily.

"Oh it's nothing. After all, why would you care about something so trivial?" Kagome said quickly.

InuYasha eyed her suspiciously. 'Why won't she tell me? What kind of thing would she keep from… Oh no! She's going home!' InuYasha jumped up and ran toward the well. 'Dammit, how'd she trick me like this, again!' He winced as he reached the clearing, this was going to hurt.

The young girl looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the hanyou racing toward her. "InuYasha, sit." She watched the hanyou collapse as she jumped into the well.

"Mama, I'm home." Kagome ran through the house to her room. She flopped down on her bed and began to fall asleep. She leapt up, screaming, as a silver haired figure walked into her room

"What do you want? I just got home!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie and sneak like that?" InuYasha was asking strange questions. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. She eyed the hanyou, backing him into a corner.

"Kagome! Door!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"This isn't over." She headed downstairs.

------------------

"All right! I'll go back! But I get to come back a day early." Kagome yelled, ending the discussion.

"Yes! I win." InuYasha yelled, heading towards the well house.

"A day early. I win." Kagome finished, dropping down the well.

"Hey that's not fair, Kaaagooomeee!" InuYasha yelled as he entered the well. He twitched, anger boiling as he exited the well to see Kagome standing her hands enveloped in Kouga's.

"Kagome, come back with me. My pack needs a females touch. They like you, and I want… no I need you." Kouga professed his undying 'love' to Kagome again.

As InuYasha started stalking toward the pair, he stopped as Kagome shook her head at him. He did as she said, stood there and glared.

"Kouga. I'm flattered; I've told you that before. But my heart belongs to someone else. No, don't question it. I don't wish to bring you any more pain. I'll understand if you never want to see me again. Please Kouga, I must ask you to leave; I can't bear to see you in such pain." Before either Kouga or InuYasha knew what was going on, Kagome was pushing the wolf to the woods and walking away towards the village.

Both males stared at each other confused. InuYasha started laughing when he realized that Kouga had just been dismissed as a suitor for Kagome's affections. But she had mentioned her heart being taken. He wondered who, and felt anger toward that unknown person. He wondered if it was that Hobo guy she was always talking about. He continued to contemplate what she had said as he walked to the village. He knew deep down that she would never accept either Kouga or Hojo, but he was oblivious to who she would accept.

"Hey, InuYasha, food?" Kagome said lightly. "We can head out for one shard, but then I need to go home and prepare for that school activity."

"You're leaving again?" Shippo asked sadly, "But you just got back from home."

"I know Shippo, but I have to do something for school over the weekend. So I'll be here for three days. Then I have to go back."

"How long will you be gone this time, Kagome?" Sango entered, concerned.

"I'll be gone for two, probably three or four days."

"I can handle that." The two young women locked eyes knowingly before Kagome walked out.

**Hmmm, I wonder what happened while Kagome answered the door? You'll find out soon, promise.**

**Adios,**

**Kitté**


	3. What Can She Do to You?

InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.

By the way: I wish I were clever enough to create these characters… but nope. I'm not, they aren't mine. Damn.

---------------------

He swallowed hard. His nerves were jumping at the prospect of tonight. He had 'accidentally' asked her to her special school dance. That _Hobo_ guy had been at her house again. He hated how that guy's pursuit of Kagome got underneath his skin. He sat still, remembering.

_"Kagome, here, I brought you this for your engorged kneecaps," Hojo said, handing her an herbal cooling sack. "Kagome, I… I have a question…"_

_Upstairs an inu-hanyou halted, mid-stretch. He sniffed twice. Someone was here._ Sniff. _Someone male._ Sniff, Sniff _Someone who wanted_ his _Kagome! He flew down the stairs._

_"I… I…" Hojo stammered._

_"Well, Hojo, spit it out!" Kagome snapped, irritated by how flustered he seemed._

_"Kagome, will you go to the Fall Ball Dance with me?" He blurted out, turning pink. She gasped at the suddenness of this question._

_"Oh, Hojo, I'm sorry…" She started, "But.."_

_"She can't go." InuYasha snapped. The two humans whipped around._

_"Wh… Why not?" Hojo asked, frightened by the larger male._

_'InuYasha? Why are you here?' Kagome thought panicked, 'Please don't mention the shards.'_

_"Because she's going with me." He said proudly. 'Please don't sit me, Kagome.'_

_"Oh, I'm sorry for asking then." Hojo said, eyes downcast. I guess I'll see you at the dance then, Kagome." He then grabbed his bike and left._

_Kagome turned to the hanyou, eyes flashing. "InuYasha…" she asked, dangerously, "Do you have any idea what you just did?"_

_"Yes, Kagome, Can I go to this dance with you?" InuYasha asked, nervously. The girl paused, blinking. He knew she was about to 'sit' him._

_"InuYasha?" she asked shakily, "are you sure?" She smiled as the hanyou nodded his head. "All right, but it falls on the night of a new moon." She smiled wider as he nodded again._

So now, here he was, dressed in a nice suit provided by Mrs. Higurashi. He couldn't wait to see Kagome. He knew she would be dressed different. He wondered why she couldn't just wear her school uniform. He would have rathered to wear his fire rat haroi. He smiled and inhaled the scent of Kagome from the room deeply just as the sun vanished over the horizon. He closed his eyes to feel his aura pulse as he because a human for the night. He sighed, sniffing with his weak human nose, missing the richness of her smell already.

He sat down, feeling nervous already. He quickly became visually agitated, and Souta felt bad.

"Hey, InuYasha. Why're you so nervous?" He sounded chipper, "It's only Kagome. What can she do to you?"

'That's the problem.' He thought, 'She can do so much to me. She'll be my demise.' He jumped as he heard her trip on the last step of the flight of stairs behind him. He jumped over the couch and caught her, unaware of what his proximity was doing to her. She straightened, blushing as he gaped at her. She had never felt important to him, until he became human. Then he could be the death of her.

"Kagome! That dress looks really nice on you." Souta said, wide-eyed. "I really think Hojo isn't going to leave you and Inu alone."

At this observation InuYasha stiffened, preparing to say a rude comment that would ultimately end in 'sit'. He thought a second time as his mouth opened and stopped before the words left his throat.

"Souta, will you go get mom and tell her we're ready to go?" Kagome asked, essentially banishing her brother from the room. "I'm sorry about him, he just says the first thing that comes to his head. I keep telling him t…" She paused as InuYasha brought a finger to her lips, silencing her. She looked up in surprise, drowning in his eyes. "Inu…"

"Shhh… Souta was right, but that Hobo guy isn't going to be allowed anywhere near you."

She shuddered, loving the command in his voice. He frowned, thinking she was cold and removed his jacket to wrap around her shoulders. She looked up at him, unsure.

"But… you'll get cold." She protested.

"So will you."

She smiled at this as she handed him back the jacket and picked up her sweater. She grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him toward the car, which would take them away to the school.

She froze when she arrived, staring out at her friends. "I'm sorry about what you're about to go through."

"What? What's going on?" he asked nervous.

"My friends are obsessed with you and may never leave you alone."

"They had better. I'm not here to see them, or share with them." He looked at her, possessively.

She leaped out of the car and, hauling InuYasha, went over to see her friends. "All right guys, this is InuYasha, InuYasha, these are my friends. I'll see you guys around." She yelled, tugging InuYasha away from the trio of vultures.

"Thank you… so much." InuYasha said, staring at her.

**Well, That's it for now. Reviews are my friend. And yours too. **

**Adios,**

**Kitté**


	4. Bless the Broken Road

InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.

By the way: I wish I were clever enough to create these characters… but nope. I'm not, they aren't mine. Damn.

--------------

"Thank you… so much." InuYasha said, staring at her.

"Yea, those three can get a bit over the top."

_I set out on a narrow way  
__Many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love  
__Along the broken road  
_

She gasped as she recognized the song. "Oh, I love this song! Let's go dance."

_But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and  
__Kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign  
__Pointed straight to you  
_

"I don't know how to." InuYasha hung his head, shamefully.

She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's very simple. Especially compared to slaying demons." They both chuckled at the Feudal Era reference, as Kagome slowly led him to the wooden platform in the middle of the garden.

_Every long lost dream  
__Lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
__They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
__Into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

She grasped both of his hands and guided them to clasp behind her back. He stiffened at this movement, but relaxed as her arms snaked up and around his neck.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
_

She looked at him briefly before laying her head gently on his chest. He looked down, then grinned. He bowed his head to rest on his chin on Kagome's head.

_But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
_

InuYasha sighed and pulled Kagome closer, wrapping his arms tighter and faintly breathing in her smell.

Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

They continued on like this until dizziness took over them.

InuYasha and Kagome went to sit with her friends. Sitting quietly, InuYasha contemplated what he should do next. A gruff voice broke his reverie.

"Kagome, would it be okay if I danced with you?" Hojo, the owner of the voice, was looking at her as though she held a dagger to his heart. InuYasha stiffened and groped blindly for Kagome's hand. She jumped at the sudden warmth of his hand. She smiled as he wrapped his fingers around her hand, refusing to let go. She looked up at Hojo, apologetic.

"Hojo, I'm sorry. Another time perhaps." The boy's eyes fell and he sighed. "Hojo, wait." She saw him pause and glance at her. "I need to speak with you, privately." She nodded at InuYasha and he slowly let go of her hand. After taking a few steps away from everyone. Unknown to the teenagers, a pair of deep brown eyes watched from in hiding.

"Hojo, I'm sorry, but this isn't fair to you. I know you care deeply for me, and I do care for you, but my heart belongs to someone else… there is another that I love. Look elsewhere, for I cannot give you what you seek." InuYasha stared at her, amazed at the sudden disregard for the boy's feelings.

"Thank you, Kagome, I will take heed of your advice." Hojo said softly.

When she returned to her friends. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen. She wondered where the half demon had gone and what trouble he was going to get into.

InuYasha sat silently, pondering what Kagome had said. 'My heart belongs to someone else.' It hurt to hear her say that. Maybe he should just go back to his time and let her be happy. He froze as a familiar shadow crossed, discovering him.

"Ka…Kagome?" He asked, cautiously.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?" she looked at the distressed hanyou.

"Nothing… I just. It's nothing." He didn't want her to know she could hurt him like this.

"InuYasha, I don't believe you. But if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you. Just please, I wish you would tell me. I hate to see you distressed like this." He looked up, shocked by her caring. He almost told her right there, but couldn't.

"I think I'm ready to go back now." He said quietly.

**Song is 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts. Amazing song, I love it. Back means Kagome's house, not the Feudal era for now.**

**Adios**

**Kitté**


	5. It's me?

InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.

By the way: I wish I were clever enough to create these characters… but nope. I'm not, they aren't mine. Damn.

--------------------------

"InuYasha, I wish you would tell me what's wrong." Kagome looked at him, worried. "I wish you would trust me with this."

InuYasha looked at her, concerned. She thought he didn't trust her? "I do trust you Kagome, I just…." 'This hurts so very much because of you.' "I'm just experiencing emotions a close friend is very accustomed to." 'Now I know how you feel when I'm with Kikyo.'

" which close friend? Please, I don't want to see you hurt like this."

"You."

"An emotion I'm accustomed to? InuYasha? I, please just tell me, I can't stand this."

"I know how you feel when I go to Kikyo. Or at least how I assume you feel." He hung his head.

"And what brought on this new knowledge? Surely me turning Hojo down cannot have brought this about."

"I… I followed you when you went to talk to him." He said quietly.

"Yes, and I turned him down. I told him…"

"That your heart belonged to someone else."

The miko sighed, "InuYasha, did you know that you know the person I was referring to?"

"No." His ears perked, "Miroku, isn't it?"

"Eww, no."

"Kouga?"

"Never."

"Then I don't know, I can't think of any other males right now." He yelled, aggravated.

"InuYasha, calm down. It's someone you know very well. No one else knows this person as well as you." The hanyou stopped, not wanting to run anymore.

"I… I don't know Kagome, please this is killing me. Please just tell me, then I'll leave you and let you be with him."

"InuYasha…." She said softly, turning him towards her, "InuYasha, it's you.

The hanyou stared at her, jaw hanging. "Me… Me? Kagome, I…" he pulled her close and captured her lips, hoping this was appropriate in this situation.

Kagome gasped as they pulled apart. She couldn't believe that had just happened. "Inu…. Why?"

"Kagome, you are very dear to me. I care for you….. more than myself."

Kagome looked up, eyes shining. He cared for her, not Kikyo. Perhaps she was wrong.

**Can caring give way to love? What do you think? Review! And I'm sorry that this one is so short. I kinda had a gap, and I needed to fill it. This is what I came up with(not so excited about this Chapter, but the next should be better.)**

**Adios,**

**Kitté**


	6. Stay With Me

InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.

By the way: I wish I were clever enough to create these characters… but nope. I'm not, they aren't mine. Damn.

And I love my reviewers... They make me happy.

----------------------------

Kagome giggled as they returned home, knowing that her mother would still be awake, and try desperately to get her to be silent for the sleeping Souta. InuYasha watched her face register shock when she opened the door to a dark and empty house. The note her mother left said that she was out for the night, and wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon. InuYasha smiled as he read the note.

The young pair went upstairs, and Kagome turned on her radio. She considered what her mother had said, and then what her options were for the night.

"InuYasha, we could go back tonight, if you want, since Mom won't be here for me to say bye to anyways." Kagome said, wishing she'd never thought of it.

"No, Kagome. We don't need to go back tonight. They won't worry if I'm here." InuYasha said, ears perking towards the radio.

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
__It's not really that late  
__It's too cold outside to be walking around the streets of this town  
__Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait_

"I don't know what to do though." Kagome said, revealing how unsure she was for the first time.

InuYasha sighed. "Stay here with me. Sleep with me tonight."

_Why don't you stay with me  
__Share all your secrets tonight  
__We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
__Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
__And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

Kagome gasped. "But… Inu…" InuYasha held a finger to her lips.

"I don't mean that, just here, in my arms." InuYasha looked down at the speechless girl. "I can't hide my emotions in my human form, so I give in to them tonight."

_Baby, there is just no use in hiding  
__The way that I am feeling right now  
__With you standing there  
__baby I swear  
__I can't help but stare  
__Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out_

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed, "I really don't know what to say…"

"Say you want me Kagome. Tell me what I need to hear." InuYasha said softly, wondering what he was getting himself into.

_Baby, stay with me  
__Share all your secrets tonight  
__We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
__Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
__And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

"I, I… I do, but I'm so afraid that it's not returned. It never has been." Kagome stammered, cutting deep.

_Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
__And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
__So stay..._

"Kagome, I, I love you. You keep me safe, you feed me, you provide everything that you can. Your warmth and excitement makes me be the person, the hanyou that I want to be." InuYasha confessed.

_Stay with me  
__Share all your secrets tonight  
__We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
__Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
__And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me  
__And I'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

"InuYasha, Thank you, for everything that you've done for me. I, I love you, I always have." Kagome admitted.

_Stay with me_

"Stay with me…"

"I will."

**Song is "Stay With Me(Big Brass Bed)" by Josh Grasin. Another awesome song. So, caring does give way to love. Review for more fun stuff! (Heads up - I may not be able to update as fast as before, I have exams coming up and going down, and swooping in circles around me. Since I usually write during my Social Psych class, I won't be able to do anything in there till I'm done with stuff for that class. And then I have this _huge_ case study due soon, gah, school. Well, I guess I'll be as quick as I can.)**

**Adios,  
****Kitté**


	7. I never will

InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.

By the way: I wish I were clever enough to create these characters… but nope. I'm not, they aren't mine. Damn.

----------------------  
The hanyou woke with a start, not knowing where he was. As he looked down he saw the dark haired miko wrapped in his arms. He looked down and smiled. She was beautiful, why hadn't he noticed this from the very bginning. He never wanted this moment to end. He sighed ast he gril began shifting restlessly in his arms.

She blinked her eyes sleepily, "Mmmm, Inu…" She stopped mid-yawn as she realized what was going on. "Oh my God, get out, get out, get out, get OUT!" The hanyou scrambled out of the room, knowing not to argue. Kagome sat down, wringing her hands nervously.

'What if he changed his mind since last night? I don't know if I can handle that heartache.' The girl looked at her door, distressed. 'But he's my hanyou, I'll do what I can to keep him.'

Outside her room, a disgruntled hanyou sat, thinking. 'She regrets letting me go with her. She won't come back now.' He was getting distressed, 'I can't lose her again. I'll have to do whatever I can to keep her.'

Kagome went to the door for breakfast, realizing her mom was still gone. 'Crap, now I'm here alone with InuYahsa. And hes going to want to go back soon.'

"Kagome?" InuYasha's voice made her jump, "Are you okay? You look… Not good." The girl sighed.

"I guess I'm just concerned." He stiffened.

"Concerned, why would you be concerned?" He was getting nervous. 'I knew it, she couldn't care.'

"Do you not remember?" She asked softly.

"I remember, I'm just not sure what you think of it." He sighed, 'I guess this is it.' "Kagome, I never lied. I meant every word of it. I love you."

Kagome looked up at him, eyes shining. "InuYasha, I love you too. Please don't leave, ever."

"I never will."

--------------  
I'm really sorry how short this is... All of my exams were shoved together at the same time. Again, it may be a while before I update again, simply because I have to do about 5 projects in a few days. everything is due in the next two weeks. But, once we get past the 15th-ish of Dec, I'm all yours... when my mom isn't around. :)  
Adios for now!  
Kitte


	8. A Home

InuYasha confesses how he cares for Kagome on a human night. After promising to never be without the other, a secret marriage occurs.

By the way: I wish I were clever enough to create these characters… but nope. I'm not, they aren't mine. Damn.

* * *

Kagome smiled up at InuYasha, eyes shining. The hanyou looked from her eyes to the priest. "We are ready."

The priest nodded and began his ceremony. InuYasha's eyes never left Kagome's smiling face as he recited the lines provided by the priest. He listened intently as Kagome in turn, recited the lines the priest provided. The ceremony was over all to quickly, it seemed to him, as they were turned out on their way. He knew well that he was not accepted, and now in turn, Kagome would no longer be accepted by her human counterparts. No one would understand why she chose to wed a hanyou, not even he. He smiled down at her as she grasped his hand.

"Where does our journey take us next, husband?" She grinned impishly.

He made much show out of thinking of an answer, "I believe we should work to create our own home to return to while staying in the village. As time continues, you will want a home of your own. We should give thought to it now, while all the various evil forces are taking a break."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You would be willing to postpone our quest to build a house for me?" InuYasha nodded. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She threw her arms around him and tackled him to the ground. "We should go now!"

InuYasha laughed as he hiked her up onto his back. We still need to figure out where to build it."

"Oh, well, we need to be close to the village so that I can help Kaede while we're there, and she can help us, and if Sango and Miroku ever figure themselves out, the will want to live in the village, seeing as they're both human. But you're a hanyou, and I know you don't always want to be surrounded by people. So we would need to be kind of away from the village at the same time. Oh! I know. Goshinboku! We could make a tree house! Then it would be safe while we were gone, and we wouldn't have to worry about intruders as often. We'd definitely get privacy, and oh, it would be perfect." Kagome didn't even need to pause for breathing as she strung together all of her thoughts out loud to InuYasha.

He smiled, "Goshinboku would be perfect. You're right. It would be safe while we're there as well as gone. We would definitely hear someone coming. We can start gathering supplies as soon as we reach the village."  
_

"You did what!" Miroku and Sango chorused.

"I can't believe it. Oh my goodness. Did you really? When did you go? Where are you going to stay? Oh my goodness. I can't believe it." Sango was bouncing up and down in front of Kagome. The two headed off to the spring while InuYasha tried to avoid Miroku.

"Oh, come now InuYasha. I just want to know how your wedding night went."

"Monk! Back off. If you want to stay around me right now, find supplies. Building supplies. If you can't shut your trap, then scram." Miroku opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. He stooped to lift a handful of nails that had been abandoned by their previous owner. He found a sack and began to seek out the supplies that InuYasha was requesting. "Oi, Monk. Lend a hand." InuYasha called from a large flat board that was buried beneath a pile of rocks. "This could take all day, but I need this wood." And the men went to work moving the rock pile.

InuYasha thought about all that was coming.

_A home. I am truly building a home. A home for my family._

* * *

And I believe that I am back. At least some of the time. Things just got so turned around. It's fun to be busy. Let me tell you. I'll do what I can for you all.

Adios!  
-Kitté


End file.
